


There'll Be Time For That Later

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [71]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

"Dr Tate has been on the telephone, dear," Veronica Waverly informed her husband, after he kissed her hello. "He says he tried to ring you at the office but Miss Rogers kept telling him you were in a meeting. Are you avoiding him again?"

"It's only my annual physical, my dear," he replied. "He'll tell me that I need slow down, make way for a younger man, and enjoy a restful retirement. As I have told him many times, I have no intention of slowing down. I'll rest when I'm dead."

Veronica gently kissed him.

"Don't make it too soon."


End file.
